mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash Royale
Flash Royale is an ongoing online tournament series. The series is hosted by the crew Team Star Flash (TSF Tournaments), and was started by Nathan Greenwood and Skailler. The series currently consists of multiple tournament miniseries, including Turbo Royale, HYPE! Royale, which was formerly the HYPE! Teams Tournament series, and the namesake series, Flash Royale. History HYPE! Teams Tournament Series The HYPE! Teams Tournament Series was originally conceived by Skailler alongside his TO and teams partner TheCodeSamurai ''as a teams tournament series, complete with its own ranking system. The first HYPE! tournament was a moderate success, where 5 teams participated in total, with the next one being more successful with 6 teams. However, due to the lack of success of the later tournaments, with HYPE! 5 only having two participating teams, the series was cancelled, Flash Royale Flash Royale was started by Nathan due to a lack of his own participation in tournaments and the fact that he wanted to try his hand at being a Tournament organizer. The original tournament did not garner very many participants due to awkward timing of the tournaments, with the tournament only having 5 participants due to issues with competing. The series as a whole was conceived by ''Skailler, who suggested the idea of Turbo Royale as a tournament specifically focused for Turbo Mode as well as reviving the HYPE! Teams Tournament series as HYPE! Royale. The tournaments are usually hosted almost every Sunday, save for one Sunday each month, and generally have decent attendance. Some time after this, Smash Flashathon became a TSF group tournament series, being partnered with the Flash Royale series. Big Finish On December 25, 2015, Nathan announced that he, alongside the TOs of Thunder Edge and others, would be hosting a large multi-game event called Big Finish I on January 15, 2016, incorporating the two-stage tournament system as opposed to the standard single-stage double elimination format that most SSF2 tournaments use. It has been specifically stated that the style of tournament was designed in a manner similar to the Hypest Tournaments end-of-season playoffs. During this announcement, he revealed that until June 2016, he would no longer TO for the Flash Royale series, due to outside commitments. The tournament had 3 somewhat successful side events (Rivals of Aether, ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'', and SSF2 Crew Battles) and a 20 player pools round. However, due to a combination of server downtime, frustration, and a lack of returning participants for top cut, the tournament was shut down without a winner. List of tournaments *HYPE! Teams Tournament 1 - March 13, 2015 *HYPE! Teams Tournament 2 - March 21, 2015 *HYPE! Teams Tournament 3 - March 29, 2015 *HYPE! Teams Tournament 4 - April 4, 2015 *HYPE! Teams Tournament 5 - April 9, 2015 *''Flash Royale 1'' - June 4, 2015 *''Turbo Royale I'' - June 21, 2015 *''Flash Royale 2'' - July 12, 2015 *Turbo Royale II - July 19, 2015 *HYPE! Royale I - July 26, 2015 *''Flash Royale 3'' - August 23, 2015 *Turbo Royale 3 - August 24, 2015 *HYPE! Royale II - August 30, 2015 *''Flash Royale 4'' - September 5, 2015 *HYPE! Royale III - September 19, 2015 *''Flash Royale 5'' - October 3, 2015 *HYPE! Royale IV - October 10 and 17, 2015 *Turbo Royale 4 - October 16, 2015 (Never happened due to a lack of participants) *''Flash Royale 6'' - November 7, 2015 *Big Finish I - January 15-22nd, 2016 *''Flash Royale 2.2'' - July 3rd, 2016 See also *Thunder Edge *Hypest Tournaments *X Tournament Series *Crow's Nest *Smash Flashathon Category:Online tournaments Category:Tournaments Category:Tournament series Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series